Rosa Negra
by Nahanara Yukina
Summary: Uma bailarina, um ladrão. Como o destino poderia juntá-los?   Fic melhor que o sumário x


**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, e sim à Masami Kurumada. The Lost Canvas é parceria dele com Shiori Teshirogi.**

Well, estou vindo com mais uma fic, esta aqui foi inspirada numa redação minha que eu fiz na 5ª série (ou 6° ano, como preferirem), a qual era uma releitura de Cinderella, só que mudei muita coisa, e aqui farei maior e mais detalhada. Espero que gostem. ^^

**Nota:** Quando eu era pequena, eu assistia muito Nadja (apesar de minha única motivação para assisti-lo era por que eu achava o Rosa Negra legal), e acabou me influenciando muito quando fui escrever essa redação, que agora vira fic. Alias, créditos à luciaalmeida e à Tamires Antonussi, por que me ajudaram a melhorar certas coisas. ^^ (Principalmente a Tami).

**Nota2:** Acho que em muitas coisas não irei respeitar o tempo em que foram criadas, como por exemplo, certas coisas do balé, ou apresentações circenses, mas isso é uma fanfic, ok? ^^

**Curiosidade:** Essa redação valia 10 pontos e eu tirei oito. Por quê? Bom, o máximo eram 30 linhas, e eu fiz 12 páginas... A professora de portuga acabou descontando dois pontos por isso... (Valeu Nilda ¬¬)

* * *

><p><strong>França<strong>

Em Paris, havia uma companhia que acreditava-se ser a melhor da França. Os pierrôs eram esplêndidos, as músicas, contagiantes, o mágico fazia coisas maravilhosas, o engolidor de fogo surpreendia a todos (principalmente as mulheres), os trajes eram feitos de forma fantástica, tudo encantava a todos. Assim era a companhia da Madame Rowenna. Mas apenas um espetáculo era o que atraía a todos, o mais esperado.

Ela era a mais esperada. Anne.

Anne era uma bailarina de 16 anos, que, ao menos era o que os espectadores pensavam, filha adotiva da Madame. Por motivos desconhecidos, foi abandonada ainda bebê às portas da casa de Rowenna, e desde pequena, demonstrava um talento nato à dança, fazendo assim Rowenna pagar professores de balé para a garota. Sua desenvoltura no palco, a graciosidade de seus movimentos era tanta que ela parecia levitar. Isso atraía todos para ver seu espetáculo.

Para se completar, Anne possuía uma beleza anormal. Sua pele alva e macia, o corpo perfeito, suas faces de boneca, com brilhantes olhos da cor de um lago, e longos e lisos cabelos negros como a noite.

Porém, o que ninguém, além das pessoas da companhia, era que a parte de "ser a filha adotiva da Madame" era apenas uma farsa. Para Rowenna, ela não passava de um amuleto de sorte para ganhar dinheiro. Nada mais que uma escrava, ou um bichinho, que toda a renda que ganha, vai para seu dono. Quando estava dentro de casa, fazia tudo o que um servo faria. Limpava, passava, cozinhava, fazia as compras, tudo. Usava trapos velhos, mas para manter a farsa, tinha permissão de usar boas roupas quando saísse. A única motivação de Rowenna para ter um dia pago as aulas eram justo o dinheiro que ela lhe dava.

Por isso...

- O que você ainda está fazendo aqui? – perguntou escandalizada. – O mágico já está acabando e você ainda está aqui!

- Me desculpe senhora... – Sasha falou rapidamente, enquanto segurava a saia de Anne. – Eu só estou dando o último ponto e...

- Era para você ter terminado isso ontem Sasha! ONTEM! – Rowenna gritou enquanto Sasha e Anne se encolhiam.

- Acabei. – Sasha disse rapidamente, enquanto olhava para Anne em busca de apoio.

- Sim, e já vou indo senhora. – Anne disse igualmente rápida enquanto corria para entrada do palco, já que a apresentação de Shion estava prestes a terminar. Mal chegou à "cutia"¹, Shion terminou sua apresentação, arrancando aplausos da platéia entusiasmada. Ele fez uma simples reverencia, e as cortinas se fecharam.

Chegara a hora, e sabia muito bem disso. A música de sua apresentação começou ao mesmo tempo em que as cortinas se abriram. Não importava quantas vezes se apresentasse, sempre ficava extremamente nervosa, porém, ao invés de deixar tal sentimento dominá-la, concentrou-se na bela música. Cada acorde que entrava em seus ouvidos esvaziava sua mente. Serrou os olhos, criando um mundo ao qual somente ela pertencia, fazendo-a ignorar todos os olhares que iriam se voltar a ela.

Correu para o palco, realizando um breve, porém gracioso, salto e abriu os braços como um pássaro alçando vôo. Traçou um círculo como se estivesse analisando seu local de pouso, e dirigiu-se para o centro do palco. Deixou que a música fluísse por seus ouvidos, comandando seus movimentos. As emoções que sentia faziam-na realizar seus movimentos. Concentrada, realizava os giros, saltos, locomovendo-se pelo palco. Os movimentos de sua saia de camponesa acompanhavam-na com certo atraso e leveza, flutuando graciosamente enquanto se assentavam, acentuando a graciosidade dos movimentos.

Ajoelhou-se, observando rapidamente a platéia, porém sem verdadeiramente olhá-los. Correu como uma gazela até o fundo do palco, projetando-se na ponta. Suspirou, equilibrou-se em apenas uma perna, elevando a outra à altura de cintura, começou a realizar uma série de simples, porém cansativos, saltos com apenas uma perna na sapatilha de ponta. O suor começou a brotar em sua testa, porém, estava tão envolvida com a música que sequer percebeu. A platéia não se conteve ao ver aquilo e aplaudiu unânime. Anne fez um movimento gracioso com um dos braços, parecia que enviava um beijo para um amante secreto. Parou de súbito, indo para o centro do palco, e realizou uma pirueta.

Como se esperasse por isso, de súbito a música acelerou-se, enquanto Anne girava rapidamente, levando novamente a aplaudi-la. Ninguém percebeu este detalhe, mas ela dançava de olhos fechados, mantendo-se presa ao mundo o qual a cada apresentação invocava. Ainda girando, retornou ao centro do palco, mantendo-se por um segundo na ponta dos pés, para então ajoelhar-se, ao mesmo tempo que a música dava seu último acorde. Despediu-se do mundo que criara, retornando ao seu, só então percebendo a magnitude que sua apresentação tivera ao público. Todos aplaudiam de pé, o barulho dos aplausos era praticamente ensurdecedor. Com a mesma graciosidade de sua apresentação, fez uma reverência, e uma animada música começou. Novamente girando, saiu do palco, enquanto os pierrôs entravam.

Suspirou pesadamente. Somente percebia o quanto uma apresentação a esgotava quando tudo terminava, mas não podia descansar. Quando chegasse em casa, teria de trabalhar bastante, e ainda pensar em uma nova coreografia para a nova apresentação. Dormia tarde e acordava cedo. Sempre fora assim. Mas podia agradecer que no outro dia, seria folga, já que seria o arranjo das próximas apresentações.

Mal sabia que, dentro de poucos dias, sua vida ia dar uma grande reviravolta.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, digamos que isso foi apenas a introdução e_e<strong>

**Mas se quiserem ver como o capítulo 1, sem problema também ^-^**

**Caso alguém que lê a minha outra fic As Amazonas, não se desesperem, pq eu não a abandonei.**

**Eu tive meu PC confiscado em agosto por um motivo besta (não me perguntem o qual), e só me foi devolvido em dezembro x_x, tenho que desenferrujar primeiro.**

**Outra coisa que está me atrasando é o meu livro (sim, Nahanara escreve um livro 8D), chamado Olhos de Sangue, mas não irei comentá-lo aqui. Por que ele está me atrasando? Ele já tem fã-clube na minha escola 8D, então preciso adiantá-lo pro pessoal ^-^ *ignorando o fã – clube do Yudai composto por 6 pessoas (kkk, todas minhas amigas 8D)***

**Bem, chega de papo, espero que gostem ^^**

**P.S: Caso alguém queira ver como Anne dançou nesta capítulo, procurem no Youtube: 14 year old Canadian Alys Shee - Gisele Act 1 - Moscow International Ballet competition 2009 - ou http : / / www . youtube . com / watch ? v = VOXRU _ h 1 o e E & f e a t u r e = related (acho q o ffn vai comer a URL, mas se não, já sabe, junta tudo e vê =])**


End file.
